1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide and rail assembly and method for installation in a rack, more particularly, to a slide and rail assembly and method for use in mounting a server in a rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous incidences where a slide and rail assembly is used. For example, a slide and rail assembly is used pull out drawers or shelves. Typically, the rail is mounted in a case, rack or other framed assembly and the slide is attached to the drawer, shelf or other device. The slide cooperates with the rail and provides the extension mechanism for the drawer or shelf.
Typically, the mounting and installation of the slide and rail assembly involves mechanical fasteners requiring hand tools. This requires time and organization and is cumbersome. Additionally, there are many instances in which it may be desirable to make vertical adjustments in the arrangement of the drawers, shelves, etc. supported by the slide and rail assembly. For example, there are racks used to house servers for computer networks. The variation in the number, size and arrangement of the servers to be installed in the rack requires versatility in placement of the slide and rail assemblies. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to install or adjust the assemblies with ease and with a minimum of mounting hardware and tools. A system is needed that will accommodate a variety of servers in a rack, both in size and quantity.
There is a need for a slide and rail assembly for installation in a rack that does not require the use of tools or fasteners. Additionally, it is desirable that the slide and rail assembly be simple to install and requires little time for the installation. Further, it is desirable that the slide and rail assembly be easy to remove, if desired.